Swept Away
by Tigerice7
Summary: Snowkit has just been born! Follow his exciting adventures with his sister Petalkit, as they venture past clan ways and fulfil a forbidden prophesy. (First Fic, please no flames)
1. Prologue

The sun slowly set into the darkening sky as I sat next to shining lake that was already filled with brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows. My swollen belly jiggled as I lay on my side, relaxing in the last rays of warm sunlight, it was nice to finally be out of camp. 'I don't see why I'm not allowed to go hunting, these kits haven't changed anything' I grumbled to myself. "Mooncloud! There you are!" A sudden voice called from behind me. A dusty brown Tom's shape appeared from the bushes, amber eyes flashing with relief, Rushpaw stepped forwards. "the whole clan was looking for you" he explained "it's best for you to come back to camp now" he continued coolly. I flattened my ears, I didn't want to go back to camp yet!

We soon returned to the camp, warriors were sent out to find other search party's and bring them to camp as I was nudged into the nursery and settled down into my nest. After reporting to Twiststar, Rushpaw came to see me. "I'm glad I found you" he mewed, snuggling into my fur, I purred, Rushpaw was by far the sweetest cat in the clan. Suddenly, a unbearable pain consumed me. "I-I think the k-kits are comming" I gasped. Rushpaw quickly dashed out of the nursery, eyes wide. "Mooncloud's kits are coming!" He yowled as he ran into the medicine den.

He soon remerged with Cloudflight, the medicine cat at his side. Multiple different herbs hung from their mouths as they hurried past the anxious cats of Thunderclan and into the nursery. The birth of Mooncloud's kits was early, and everyone knew it.


	2. Chapter 1: Falling

I looked around me, the smiling warm sun gazed down upon the shore of a large lake. Hundreds of fish zoomed though the water, swiftly creating many patterns and shapes. Birds swooped and dove, silently catching the brilliant orange fish of the lake. I lay down on a patch of soft moss, and let my snowy fur blow in the gentle breeze. Nearby trees waved and whispered to each other; " the snow is melting as the new leader of darkness rises, swallowing up all light, only the best of friends can save the melting snow from the blazing petal of shadows."

"H-hello?" I called into the trees, wondering where the strange voices had come from, nothing answered. Suddenly, everything froze, the birds stopped mid dive, the frogs stopped mid leap, and the fish stopped mid swim. I looked around staring at this strange frozen world. "Snowkit..." A quiet voice called from the shadows. I whisked my head around, only to be knocked over by violent shaking, the world around me began to crumble and crack, trees began to fall, and the lakes water dried up. I was falling, falling into nothingness "help!" I yowled but nothing answered. "Snowkit..." The ghostly voices echoed. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the hard earth to swallow me up.

**Authors Note:**

**Ok so what do you guys think so far? This is my first fic so no flames please. If you could give me constructive feedback that would be great! Enjoy, I'll post the next chappie within the next week :D**


	3. Chapter 2 Waking

"Snowkit? Snowkit! Wake up!" A loud voice came from beside me. I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was. My sister, Petalkit, was watching me worriedly from beside my nest, her red coat gleamed in the soft moonlight as she sat in the rocky den. 'Wait, where am I?' I thought to myself, I had never completely explored the camp and this was one of the dens I hadn't seen yet. As I looked around, I saw many herbs and plants stacked neatly in small dips in the rock beside me, the combined smells of them all was almost overwhelming and I started to feel dizzy as my brain tried to identify them all at once. "Cloudflight!" My sister mewed across the den. "He's woken up" she continued. 'Cloudflight?' I wondered. 'Wasn't he the medicine cat?'  
I heard soft footsteps come from behind as the white medicine cat approached.  
He slowly examined my pelt. "You don't seem to have any injuries" he commented. "Why am I here?" I asked, wondering how and why I got here. Petalkit and Cloudflight looked at each other before Cloudflight stepped forward. "you started thrashing in your nest, no one could wake you and no herbs had any effect." He slowly explained with a hint of worry. "Even Twiststar tried" Petalkit added. At this point all that was going though my head was 'what's wrong with me?' Cloudflight passed me some tiny seeds. "These are poppy seeds" he mewed "they'll help you calm down." I gratefully lapped at them and lay back down in my nest. "Petalkit knew something was wrong so she carried you to the medicine den and to me so I could examine you better." He continued "You don't seem to be hurt at all, do you have any idea what happened?"

**Ok whoops! I just realized how short these chapters are! Will try to post a longer one soon. Ei hope you guys enjoy this fic so far!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me again! I'm in a roll today, 4 chapters in one day whew! Don't get used to it though!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors! (sorry I forgot to put it in previous chappies)**

Three moons had now passed since then, and Cloudflight has just let me out the medicine den today! Petalkit and I bounced around each other. "Let's surprise Mooncloud!" Petalkit whispered in my ear. I grinned, I hadn't had this much fun in moons!

Silently, we pelted into the nursery, where Mooncloud lay in her nest, eyes unsually dull. As we leaped onto her back, she looked up in surprise. "Sno-" she started, only to get a mouthful of my fluffy fur. I didn't even get a chance to slide back onto the ground, as soon as we had stopped laughing, I was grabbed by my mother and licked furiously. "Mooncloud!" I meowed, laughing. "I've been so worried about you" she mewed between licks. "Cloudflight didn't let me visit you because he feared you would want to come back early" she continued. "I missed you guys so much" I mewed, breaking into a loud purr.

My family and I talked for what seemed like moons, updating each other on what had been going on in camp while I was in the medicine den. "I learnt that poppy seeds bring sleep, thyme relives stress and cobwebs stop bleeding." I reported proudly to my mother. "Really!?" Petalkit mewed "Crowpaw and Quietpaw got their apprentice names half a moon ago" she added. 'Why did Coludflight have to keep me in the medicine den for so long?' I thought in frustration. 'I missed the only chance I had to see an apprentice ceremony before it was my turn' I pondered on what it would be like, to become an apprentice, 'what if I don't know what to do!?' A loud voice growled in my head. "Sweetie, what wrong?" Mooncloud asked. "I just wish Cloudflight had let me out of the medicine den quicker" I grumbled, wishing I had at least been allowed to watch. "Don't worry, there's only one more moon to wait until its our turn!" Petalkit squeaked happily, jumping high into the air and swatting at a nearby leaf poking out of the nursery wall. "The nursery was patched up by the warriors and apprentices too!" Petalkit added, snatching the leaf with her paws and landing triumphantly on the ground. "Petalkit, don't break it, it took a moon to make!" Mooncloud scolded gently, her eyes secretly held a hint of pride and delight at her kit's developing abilities.

Petalkit and I went out into the camp, as usual, cats were scattered around eating fresh kill and sharing tongues. We snuck into the elders den "tell us a story, please!" we begged Bluefang, the only elder in Thunderclan. "well, alright young kits" she replied Before beginning her story."Once there was a young Tom named Flameburst, now Flameburst was very special, he was our clan leader's (Plainstar) only son. Plainstar wanted his son to follow in his pawsteps and become clan leader but Flameburst's heart wanted to follow different path, the path of a medicine cat. He didnt want to take away lives, he wanted to save and nurture them. The medicine cat gladly took him in and taught him all he needed to know about healing and interpreting signs untill one day, a war came between all the clans, it was total caous and the result was horrific. Flameburst died that fateful day, he will always be remembered as first cat to reject the clan leader to fulfil their own hopes and dreams." Bluefang finished with a sigh and slowly closed her eyes falling deep into sleep. "we should probably go back to the nursery." Petalkit whispered. I nodded, mother would start to get worried if we didnt come back soon.

We quietly slipped back to the nursery and snuggeled next to Mooncloud. "see you at dawn..." Petalkit yawned before closing her eyes. Mother's quiet purr filled the entire den with soft vibrations that slowly lulled me to sleep. "goodnight, my presious kits." Mother mewed before resting her head on her paws, her purr got quieter and quieter as she slowly fell into the world of dreams.

**Big thumbs up to Climberchick72 for helping me figure out how to post new chapters here. :D New charachters for this story are appreciated (Please limit your cats to 2 each and please put their details such and pelt color and name in your PM/Review.) All constructive feedback is very appreciated. **


End file.
